


(like coffee) become addicted to me

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Courtship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Suddenly Yonghoon iseverywhere.Hwanwoong is not sure if it’s always been like this or if he’s suffering from his own case of the Baader-Meinhof phenomenon.He tells absolutely no one.  Any word to Keonhee and Seoho will know.  And Seoho would definitely blab to Dongmyeong - Dongmyeong who he suddenly sees with his arm wrapped around Yonghoon’s.  And that really can’t be any good.





	(like coffee) become addicted to me

**Author's Note:**

> well someone had to do it, i am now full on pushing the hwanyong/yongwoong propaganda into the world. this is for all four (4) hwanhoon supporters out there that know that this is the _superior_ ship
> 
> thank you for reading and supporting the yonghwan movement ;;

The screeching of the chair being pulled back makes Hwanwoong’s eyes shift.  He has an idea of who it may be, had watched him walk in as the library doors slid open, letting out the cool air.  

When he looks up it _is_ him, Hwanwoong bites down on his tongue, is determined not to look up.

“Hey,” the other says anyway, chair creaking as he drops heavily into the seat, “I’m Yonghoon.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t answer.  Half because he doesn’t want to.  Half because he _can’t_.  Yonghoon places his arms over the table, lays his head on top of them.  From this close Hwanwoong can pick up the smell of cologne, something crisp, pine needles.

“What’s your name?”

Hwanwoong doesn’t mean to look.  He honestly didn’t. But his eyes can’t help it and he’s met with the most blinding smile he’s ever seen.  

 _It’s pretty_ , he thinks, fleetingly.  He puts all his efforts in reminding himself to blink, look away.

Yonghoon doesn’t give him the same courtesy, keeps his gaze on him, smile wide, perfectly straight teeth on display, a small dimple settling on the crease of his cheek.

Hwanwoong thinks that if Yonghoon keeps looking at him like that he’ll melt.

So he mumbles, “I’m Hwanwoong,” and fights to get his eyes to look away, suddenly fixated on the long cross earrings puncturing through Yonghoon’s ears, the glinting shimmer of his dark eyes.

“Cool name,” Yonghoon says, lifting his head up, raising his palm to rest under his chin, “I like it.”

Hwanwoong isn’t really sure what’s going on.  Or what he should say. He’s never met Yonghoon before, had only come to the library to catch up on some studying.  Something he can’t do now that the other boy has decided to take up his attention.

“I see you on campus sometimes,” Yonghoon says, eyes drifting right back at Hwanwoong, “Dance, right?”

Hwanwoong blinks at him, confused.  His face must look like it, Yonghoon raises his hands in defense, shaking his head.

“Wait,” he rushes out, voice edging into a nervous laughter, “not in a creepy sort of way, I just -”

Hwanwoong’s eyes are wide, they must look almost comical.

“I mean,” Yonghoon starts over, “I’m doing music.  We share the same building, I’ve seen you in the studios.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t remember seeing Yonghoon, he thinks he would remember someone like him.   _Tall_ , _piercings_ , _glasses_.

Yonghoon pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Hwanwoong wonders if he can read his thoughts.

“Oh,” Hwanwoong finally speaks again, unsure of what else to say.

Yonghoon looks at him again, he’s a bit fidgety, nervous.

“Listen,” he says, voice sounding absolute,” I just came over to ask if you would like to go out sometime.”

Hwanwoong is again not sure what to say.  His silence must look bad, Yonghoon speaks again.

“I mean,” he repeats, “I think you’re really cute and I would like it if we went out...like a date.”

Hwanwoong thinks about saying no.  But then his thoughts drift to Keonhee who is never shy in reminding Hwanwoong how much of a recluse he is.

_If you keep being to his cold and unapproachable you’ll die alone!_

Keonhee may have been only half serious, but Hwanwoong still hears the genuine worry.

Yonghoon is _attractive_.  Hwanwoong has a hard time believing that a guy like that would think Hwanwoong is cute.

“Why?” he asks, glaring at the other.  

“Why?” Yonghoon echoes, “why do I want to go on a date with you?”

Hwanwoong shakes his head, closes his book, “no, why do you think I’m cute?”

Yonghoon looks at him, as if unsure, maybe a little bit scared, “you’re small.”

It’s a tiny whisper, it’s definitely funny how it comes out of someone so large.

Hwanwoong frowns, starts to get up, “I’m not interested.”

Except he kind of maybe is.

Yonghoon springs up, too fast, the chair shifts, clanking loudly.  He winces but Hwanwoong keeps a straight face.

“Then let’s go out as friends,” Yonghoon says, eyes pleading.

“We aren’t,” Hwanwoong scoffs.

“We could be,” Yonghoon’s hands reach forward, clamp down on one of his.

Hwanwoong’s eyes flicker down to them, he bites the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out why someone would need such giant hands.

He pulls his hand back, is a bit surprised at how easy it was, Yonghoon having no force in his hold, almost gentle.

His hand drops lamely to his side and suddenly he feels his cheeks flushed, embarrassed.

“I have to go,” he mumbles, ducking his head down, “I have class.”

He pushes past the other boy, his shoulder reaching just between Yonghoon’s elbow and shoulder.  He rushes to the library doors and steps into the hot spring day.

-

Suddenly Yonghoon is _everywhere_.

Hwanwoong is not sure if it’s always been like this or if he’s suffering from his own case of the Baader-Meinhof phenomenon.  

He tells absolutely no one.  Any word to Keonhee and Seoho will know.  And Seoho would definitely blab to Dongmyeong - Dongmyeong who he suddenly sees with his arm wrapped around Yonghoon’s.  And that really can’t be any good.

He tries to turn his face around, looking way too interested in an ant walking along the edge of the wooden table.  But they’re really isn’t any use to it, he tenses when he hears Dongmyeong’s voice calling his name.

“Hwanwoong! Hwanwoong-hyung!”

He _has_ to turn around, curse his soft spot for the kid, and offers a smile that feels a lot like he’s maybe dying.

“Dongmyeongie,” he says, eyes focused solely on the youngest, “why are you so loud?”

“I was looking for you,” Dongmyeong says, drops easily across from him, dragging Yonghoon down with him, “Yonghoon-hyung said maybe you were in the studios, but you weren’t.”

He’s pouting, more of a resting face then an actual feeling.

Hwanwoong smiles at him, closing his food container, “why are you looking for me,” he asks, eyes trying _very_ hard not to look at the other boy sitting next to Dongmyeong.

“Oh,” Dongmyeong makes a big show of remembering, finger pressed against his temple in a thinking pose, “I’m supposed to tell you to come to my performance.”

Hwanwoong smiles at him, “what performance?”

“It’s the vocal showcase,” Yonghoon says from next to Dongmyeong, eyes staring intently at him, “We hold it every year.”

Dongmyeong nods, but Hwanwoong can’t tear himself away from Yonghoon’s deep eyes.

“Yonghoon-hyung will be performing too,” he says happily.

Alarms start to go off in Hwanwoong’s head.  But they’re faint, not urgent.

“Sure,” he says, “just remind be when it gets closer.”

“Ok,” Dongmyeong grins, starts to get up, disentangles himself from Yonghoon, “I have to go to class,” he waves goodbye and speeds away before Hwanwoong can say anything.

Yonghoon is still sitting across from him, seemingly no place to go.

“Thanks for being so nice to him,” Yonghoon says, not at all what Hwanwoong was expecting, “I know he can be a bit _loud_.”

Hwanwoong wants to be snarky but something in Yonghoon’s voice makes the moment seem a lot more genuine.

“He’s a cute kid,” he shrugs, “I’ve known him for a bit now, we’re friends.”

Yonghoon leans away a bit, facial expression clearly not amused, “you think he’s cute?”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, picking up the ridiculously undertones.

“You don’t even know me,” he says, “why are you sounding jealous?”

Yonghoon’s tone is determined, “But I want to know you,” he says, “I’m only jealous because you haven’t called me cute.”

“We’ve met twice,” Hwanwoong is feeling tired, “and all you’ve done is talked.”

“I won’t ever talk again if it means you’ll call me cute,” Yonghoon swears, closes his mouth tight.

The sweet moment of concern and sincerity is gone and Hwanwoong can’t believe how fast it’s turned into Yonghoon trying to hit on him.

“You are honestly unbelievable,” Hwanwoong is really in awe, he starts to push his stuff back into his bag, shaking his head, “I have to go.”

-

He must have been a pretty terrible person in his past life.

Hwanwoong tries to duck behind the shelves of colorful snacks but he knows he’s been seen when he hears footsteps coming his way.

“Hi,” Yonghoon says, standing next to him, hands in his pockets.  His eyes are on the bags of chips on the top shelf, Hwanwoong can’t help but notice.

“Are you following me?” he asks, looking to his side, eyes settling on Yonghoon’s handsome profile, the straight line of the bridge of his nose, the curve of his cheekbones.

Yonghoon shakes his head, eyes dropping a bit with sleepiness, “I just got out of practice, too tired to make food but hungry.”

Again, it’s not the flirtatious tone Hwanwoong had been expecting, but something soft and worn out.

“Oh,” he says, turning to look at the snacks in front of him, the empty basket in his hand.

Yonghoon’s responds leaves no room for any biting remarks, no quickfire back and forth.

“I like your hair like that,” Yonghoon says, hands reaching to get a packet of crisps, “It’s cute.”

Hwanwoong’s own hand reaches up to his hairline, meeting the rough material of his sweatband.

“It’s not supposed to be cute,” he wrinkles his nose, “it’s supposed to keep the sweat away from my eyes when I dance.”

Yonghoon finally turns to look at him, the fluorescent lights from the shop make his glasses glare a bit but Hwanwoong can still make out the dark brown of his eyes.

“Then maybe you’re the one that makes it cute,” he says, this time his smile isn’t a grin, it’s not something pleased and self assured, but maybe something sincere.

Hwanwoong turns away, distracts himself with the mascots on the different snacks in front of them.

He drops anything he thinks is good into his basket, overly conscious of Yonghoon who holds everything in his large hands.

They shuffle to the back where the drinks are without a word, Hwanwoong picks up a couple of canned coffees and some sodas.  Yonghoon grabs a single tea drink.

Hwanwoong place his things first on the checkout counter, watching as the boy behind the cash register scans his snacks.  He reaches for his wallet but is pushed back a bit when Yonghoon steps around him, placing his own things alongside his, giving the cashier his card.

He’s confused, he doesn’t really know what to think as he watches the cashier swipe Yonghoon’s car, the beeping sound of the transaction, Yonghoon putting Hwanwoong’s own things in separate bags.  He follows him wordlessly as he carries all of their food. The night air is cool, several degrees cooler than the hot day had been.

Hwanwoong almost bumps into Yonghoon when he turns around to look at him, head tilting down just a tiny bit to meet Hwanwoong’s eyes.

“Are you going home?”

Hwanwoong doesn’t answer, instead opens his wallet in his hand, taking out bills, “you didn’t have to pay for my things,” he says.

“What are you doing?” Yonghoon asks, watching as Hwanwoong pushes the money towards him.

“Paying you back,” Hwanwoong says simply, like Yonghoon is being stupid.

“I didn’t pay for you to pay me back,” Yonghoon shakes his head, takes a step back, “I don’t want you to pay me back.”

Hwanwoong frowns at him, it’s probably supposed to be serious but Yonghoon can only think about how cute it looks.

“Take it,” Hwanwoong insists, “I don’t want to owe you anything.”

Yonghoon’s hand reaches forward, Hwanwoong watches as it covers his own, folds his hand and the money against his palm.  All Hwanwoong can think about is how Yonghoon’s hand covers his completely.

“If you want to pay me back, come to the river with me.”

-

Hwanwoong sits on the cool grass, a small breeze picking up.  It’s a bit dark, he can make out the glint of the river, the soft orange glow of a distant streetlight barely reaching them.

Yonghoon sits next to him, there’s enough space between them that Hwanwoong doesn’t feel offended.

“Here,” Yonghoon says, placing Hwanwoong’s bags of food between them.

There’s rustling sounds, the sounds of bags being open, drinks being uncapped.

It’s quiet besides that.  There’s not that many people out around them, just the sound of the current from the river, their chewing.

 _Is it awkward?_ Hwanwoong asks himself, _is this boring?_

Yonghoon turns to look at him, lips set in a soft, easy smile, “the weather is nice, right?”

Hwanwoong nods, unable to think of ways to keep the conversation going.

“You’re going to the vocal showcase, right?” Yonghoon asks, smile still there.

“Yeah,” he says, relieved it’s a question he can answer, “Dongmyeong sent me the date earlier today.”

Yonghoon takes a sip of his drink, eyes thoughtful, “I wanted to invite you too,” he says, it sounds a lot like a confession.

“I’m going,” Hwanwoong says, trying, for some reason, to reassure the other.

“But you’re not going for me,” Yonghoon says and he’s pouting.  It’s almost ridiculous, _embarrassing_ , but also oddly cute.

“I’m still going to be there, it’s not like I’m going to leave when you’re performing,” he stops himself from rolling his eyes.

Yonghoon’s pout breaks into a wide smile.  The one Hwanwoong had first seen in the library, bright, blinding, perfect.

“So you promise you’ll see my performance?” he asks, voice hopeful.

“I already bought the ticket, yes,” Hwanwoong huffs in halfhearted annoyance.

“But you’re staying because I asked, right?” Yonghoon insists.

“I’m going because Dongmyeong asked me to,” Hwanwoong deflects.

“But you’ll be there, watching me,” Yonghoon seems to be trying to convince himself, “that’s ok too.”

Hwanwoong can’t help the small smile that starts to break onto his lips, he turns away, pressing his palm against his mouth, hoping desperately Yonghoon hadn’t seen.

“It’s cute when you smile,” Yonghoon says, Hwanwoong’s hopes absolutely dashed, “I like it when you frown too.”

Hwanwoong wants to hit him, pretends it’s annoying how much attention someone, _Yonghoon,_ is giving him.

“Stop saying that,” he says, biting down on his lip to keep himself from smiling.  It catches Yonghoon’s attention and Hwanwoong flushes, neck heating up.

“It’s true,” Yonghoon simply says, pushes his glasses up, “just stating facts.”

“You barely know me,” Hwanwoong says, trying to put up an argument.

“I know you enough to know you’re cute,” Yonghoon says.

A spring breeze picks up, it combs through Yonghoon’s hair, makes him look like a character out of a drama, Hwanwoong looks away.

“I saw you dancing a year ago,” Yonghoon says, voice soft, “at one of the studios.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t say anything, whip-lashed from the change of topic.

“I’ve liked you since then.”

It’s half a confession, half an explanation.  Hwanwoong can’t really believe someone would like him for that long.

“My friends told me to just ask you out,” Yonghoon laughs, “I think they were just getting tired of me whining about you.”

“You don’t even know me,” Hwanwoong repeats, _emphasizes_ , trying to find some sort of loophole.

“Well, I like you,” Yonghoon says, a statement, “and I’ve heard people usually go out on dates to get to know each other.”

He’s backed himself into a corner.  He can feel panic start to bubble over.

But there’s something else, fluttering around his stomach, surging to his heart.

“Let’s go out,” Yonghoon takes the last step.

When Hwanwoong doesn’t say anything Yonghoon’s smile falters for a second, but it’s back in a fraction of a second, Hwanwoong can convince himself he only imagined it.

“As friends,” Yonghoon amends.  

-

Yonghoon is wearing a leather jacket.  It’s hot but Yonghoon still looks effortless.  

Hwanwoong looks down at his t-shirt and jeans.  He’s still sweating even with only that.

“Hey,” Yonghoon says when they’re close enough, his round glasses hide his eyes with their glare.

Hwanwoong nods in greeting, notices the chains dangling from Yonghoon’s ears.

“It’s kinda hot out here,” he says and Hwanwoong raises an eyebrow.

“You’re wearing a leather jacket and all black, what did you expect?”

“For you to like it?”

“What?” Hwanwoong makes a face at the nonsensical answer.

“I expected for you to like it,” Yonghoon says, tilting his head, earrings dangling with it.

 _It’s the heat_ , he tells himself when he knows his cheeks have reddened, doesn’t deem that statement something deserving of an answer.

They end up at a food market.  The heat from the grills letting go of waves into the air.  The sizzling sounds of cooking meat, the smell of fried food, makes Hwanwoong’s remember how hungry he really is.  He startles when he finds his hand in Yonghoon’s. He turns around to meet his gaze, Yonghoon’s happy smile.

“I’m afraid of losing you,” Yonghoon says, “you’re so small I won’t be able to see you.”

Hwanwoong thinks he should say something, but all his attention is currently trying to figure out why his heart is stuttering like crazy.  Their hand are flushed together and it feels like tiny pinpricks of electricity are piercing through his skin.

Yonghoon asks him what he wants to eat, asks him what his favorite things are.  Hwanwoong answers him in a daze, until they’re sitting down at a wooden table next to the last stall they’ve bought from.

Yonghoon spreads all their food between them, pushes more food towards Hwanwoong.

Under the big tarp it’s not as hot, only warm from the cooking grills.

Yonghoon motions him to eat, only starts eating when he sees Hwanwoong does.

Hwanwoong hisses when he burns his tongue dropping the piece of meat back onto his plate.

Yonghoon reaches forward instantly, thumb wiping at the oil still on Hwanwoong’s lips, touch gentle, trying to ease the pain.

“Be careful,” Yonghoon’s voice is softly scolding, eyebrows furrowed, “or I’ll have to kiss it better.”

It’s playful but it’s making Hwanwoong’s heart do some serious flips and turns.

-

The door creaks open, Hwanwoong can hear it even over his music.  From the mirror he can see Yonghoon, in a denim jacket, glasses low on the bridge of his nose.  He has bags from the convenience store hanging from his hands.

Yonghoon smiles at him, raises the bags for Hwanwoong to see, signalling him to stop, take a break.

It’s late at night, Hwanwoong knows they’re probably the only ones still in the building.  Yonghoon should be sleeping.

He stops the music, starts to walk to where Yonghoon has sat down, against the wall of the studio.

“I got you some snacks,” Yonghoon says, pushing bags over once Hwanwoong sits.  He goes through them, notices it’s all the things he bought the first time they met at the store.

“Who told you I was going to be here?” Hwanwoong asks, looking away from the food.

“I always see you here,” Yonghoon shrugs, trying to go for indifferent.

Hwanwoong stares at him, stubborn.

“I was upstairs in a vocal room and I saw the lights were still on here so I thought you were probably hungry.”

Hwanwoong thinks maybe he should say _thank you_ instead he says, “stop buying me food.”

Yonghoon had paid for his snacks that one time, had paid for his food at the market, had paid many more times when he brings Hwanwoong a drink or a sandwich in the (not so fleeting) chances when they meet.

He thinks he hates it, thinks the weird feeling in his stomach means anything.

“It’s just food,” Yonghoon says, starts to realize it’s going to be much more push than pull this time around.

“Then let me get it myself,” Hwanwoong rips open a bag of chips, “you don’t have to waste so much money on me.”

“It’s not a waste,” Yonghoon reassures him, tying to be gentle, afraid to break the fragile atmosphere, “because it’s for you.”

Hwanwoong shoves chips into his mouth, to avoid answering, clearly upset at himself for walking into that one.

Yonghoon can feel the tension leaving and he smiles, opening a canned drink for himself, one for Hwanwoong.

He doesn’t say anything, eats a sweet cake he had grabbed for himself.  

He has so many things to do before the showcase, it eats up his thoughts, eating mindlessly, staring at the wall across from him.

He misses the look Hwanwoong gives him, the way his eyes scan his face, how the sleeves of his simple t-shirt are rolled up messily around his upper arm, the long fingers of his hand as he holds his drink.

Hwanwoong accidentally tips over his drink when his knee twitches.  The noise breaks Yonghoon’s trance, eyes immediately going to the dark pool of coffee falling from the can.

“Be careful,” Yonghoon gently shoves him away.

“I’m sorry I-” Hwanwoong cuts himself off, biting down on his tongue, his heart stuttering when Yonghoon’s palm pushes softly against his chest, as if Hwanwoong is made out of paper and he’ll melt if the spilled drink touches him.

He _knows_ , he _absolutely knows_ , that Yonghoon can feel the way his heart is trying to leave him, beating erratically, thumping loudly at the touch.

“I’ll go get some paper,” Yonghoon says, flashing his perfect pearly smile, gracefully sparing Hwanwoong the acknowledgement of his heart.

-

He pulls Dongmyeong along to his study room the following day.  Hwanwoong always reserves a study room on Wednesdays and Fridays.

He hooks up this computer to the charging station, letting Dongmyeong get his things out of his bookbag before he starts to ask questions.

“Yonghoon,” he says slowly, watching closely the way Dongmyeong’s face changes.

“Oh no,” Dongmyeong groans, tone already sorry, “is hyung pestering you about me?” he asks.

Hwanwoong doesn’t answer, lets him keep going, curious.

“He’s only like that because he honestly thinks he’s like my dad,” Dongmyeong explains, words quick, “he thinks I’m like his kid.  I’m sorry if he’s been bothering you about us being friends, he just worries.”

Hwanwoong can see where Yonghoon’s worries for Dongmyeong come from.  Dongmyeong is bright, open and always attracting all kinds of people. He understands why someone would worry about the kind of friends he could make.

But underneath his understanding he feels something else, a low simmering feeling that he regretfully recognizes, remembers laughing at Yonghoon for feeling it so openly for the same boy right in front of him.

“Is Yonghoon seeing somebody?” he asks, casual.

Dongmyeong’s expression drops a little, “oh you want to talk about the gossip.”

Hwanwoong raises an eyebrow, interest peaked along with a sinking feeling.

“Yonghoon-hyung isn’t dating anyone,” Dongmyeong says, “I know a lot of people kind of call him a player, and he’s dated a lot before, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen him with someone new,” Dongmyeong pauses, thinking, “I think he’s mostly focusing on his studies now.”

“A player?” Hwanwoong repeats, wanting to understand.

“Oh,” Dongmyeong is thankfully open to the conversation, “He’s had a couple of girlfriends,” he laughs, bashful, “since high school, he’s always been dating.  But like I said, he hasn’t been seeing anyone for months now.”

“Only girls?” Hwanwoong asks, hoping he’s not being too obvious.

“Yeah,” Dongmyeong gives him a questioning look, “why?”

Hwanwoong shakes his head, offering a smile, “I’m just wondering since usually I only see him with guys.”

“Those are probably Hyungu and Harin hyungs,” Dongmyeong asks, supplying Hwanwoong with more names to worry about, “we’ve all been friends for years now.”

Hwanwoong nods, pretends like his brain isn’t going into overdrive.

“So what did you need help with?” Hwanwoong asks, leaning over.

-

Yonghoon finds him at a study corner on the third floor.  Hwanwoong thinks someone must really be tipping him off.

“Don’t study too hard,” Yonghoon says, thumb going to undo the crease between Hwanwoong’s eyebrows, sending electricity down his spine, face prickly.

Hwanwoong pushes his hand away, shakes his head until the feeling goes away.

“Why are you here,” he asks, trying to keep a distance.

Yonghoon sits on the chair next to his, “I missed you, I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”

“Maybe that’s good,” Hwanwoong says, “so I don’t distract you from dating around.”

Yonghoon gives him a look, like he knows Hwanwoong has gone snooping around and he’s disappointed.

“Why would I want to date around?” he asks, tries to see what Hwanwoong is getting at.

“Well aren’t you some kind of campus player?” Hwanwoong spits out, waiting for Yonghoon to just admit he’s being playing with him.

“Are you mad?” Yonghoon asks, long fingers pushing his glasses up.

Hwanwoong doesn’t answer, he’s not really sure what he’s feeling.

“Why did you ask about me?” Yonghoon adds to his question, “does it bother you?”

“I know you don’t like me,” Hwanwoong answers, “why are you doing this?”

Yonghoon blinks at him surprised, “how are you so sure I don’t like you?”

Hwanwoong huffs, feels like he’s about to shut down, “you’ve only ever dated girls.”

There’s silence, the faraway sound of footsteps from the otherside of the floor.

“Yeah,” Yonghoon admits, _finally_ , “but now I want to date you.”

“I’m not a girl,” Hwanwoong says stupidly.

“I know,” Yonghoon is smiling at him, like this isn’t a big deal.

“But you think you like me,” Hwanwoong is trying to understand.

“I know I do,” Yonghoon corrects him.

“And you’re ok with that,” Hwanwoong finally looks at Yonghoon, dead in the eyes.

“If it’s you, I think so,” Yonghoon breathes out.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is completely just for me because no one else sees how perfect this pairing is ;
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me about onewe and oneus (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)
> 
> thanks for supporting my journey to write more fic for these two fandoms lol


End file.
